cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Fog of War
Fog of War is a Sirian comedy film depicting the misadventures of a wife as she tries to desperately figure out what her husband wants for his anniversary (which is just a few days away). It was filmed on Eakalla. Overview Uzirann Ekui is your average Sirian woman, happily married to Veiss Ekui along with two other women, Alleu Ekui and Maqoss Ekui. However, she very nearly forgets about their wedding anniversary until a passing comment by Veiss makes her realise she has no idea what to get him as an anniversary gift. Since asking him would spoil the surprise, she instead hatches a plan: she will pretend to be a man and infiltrate his circle of friends, thereby learning what the perfect gift will be. With help from Alleu, Maqoss, and Makken Harrison, her Sirian-Verandi friend, she creates a false identity known as "Aqunn Bajirr", a secretary. Uzirann then "accidentally" meets with Veiss's friends, Atull Coii and Sakr Buazan. Over the next few days, Uzirann participates in various activities with the pair, such as swimming and going out to one of the local clubs. Much of the humour is derived from Uzirann's less than convincing disguise (she has more than a foot of height on the men, and she is extremely muscular), the awkward situations she gets caught up in (a drunk woman, thinking she's a man in the dim light of the club, starts hitting on her), and her lame excuses ("I'm on steroids!"), though witty dialogue is also part of its charm amongst its fans. With a few hours left, Uzirann realises she is still no closer to her initial goal. She is about to give up when Atull and Sakr suddenly arrive. Revealing that they knew who she was all along, they give Uzirann advice and help her to purchase a gift just before Veiss returns from work. Blissfully unaware of the chaos that has transpired behind the scenes, Veiss is flattered and all is well in the Ekui household. Characters * '''Uzirann Ekui/"Aqunn Bajirr": '''A hardworking, honest woman, Uzirann cares deeply for her husband. However, she can be bumbling and is sometimes too clever for her own good. Her disguise as Aqunn Bajirr consists of ill fitting traditional male wear in a gaudy yellow and a few accessories, making it painfully obvious that she's not actually a man. * '''Alleu Ekui: '''Alleu is laid back and unruffled by whatever life throws at her, no matter how serious. She buys wholeheartedly into Uzirann's plan, calling it "brilliant" and the perfect crime. Due to her relaxed nature, she is unsurprisingly lazy. * '''Maqoss Ekui: '''Maqoss is geeky to a fault and highly strung (Alleu theorises this is due to being a technician in the Sirian Army). She uses her technical expertise to create a disguise for Uzirann that she claims is capable of fooling anyone within 2-5 feet with a tolerance of 0.001%. She acts as the brains of the group. * '''Veiss Ekui: '''Sweet and kind, Veiss only wants the best for his friends and family. Unfortunately, he's a bit of an airhead and almost completely oblivious to his wives' shenanigans. * '''Makken Harrison: '''A Verandi immigrant to the Sirian Union and Uzirann's friend, Makken is less than impressed with Uzirann's plan but goes along with it anyway. Whenever Veiss gets too suspicious of what's going on, he quickly jumps in with an explanation that Veiss buys almost immediately, no matter how ridiculous it is. * '''Atull Coii: '''Atull is cheery and bubbly. He indulges in stereotypically manly (by Sirian standards) activities with great gusto, and pays great attention to his appearance and what's "in" and what's "not". * '''Sakr Buazan: '''Sakr is almost Atull's complete opposite, stony faced and nearly always ready to put a dampener on proceedings. A running gag is that even in the most joyous of situations he doesn't so much as smirk. Despite this, he and Atull are close friends and he admits that Atull helps to make him content with his lot in life. Critical Reception Despite having virtually no legitimate sales in the Savages, one major newspaper distributor nevertheless released an official review for the movie, describing it as, "a bizarre and farfetched scenario, somewhat comedic just for seeing Sirians behaving awkwardly around each other. Perfect for watching with Eqit subtitles on." The same review also noted the movie for being, "a textbook example of why no Sirian man will ever appeal to a Nisi woman." When a Sirian journalist tried to inquire where the newspaper distributor had picked up a copy of the movie, they refused to comment. Category:Mass Media Category:Sirian Union